pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Colosseum Walkthrough/Part 9
Shadow Pokémon Lab You'll find yourself at a closed gate. The key slot is to the left. Use the here. In the corner, inside the gate, is a chest containing two s. And in case you didn't get it before, there is a chest outside the gate on the northeast corner containing two s. The doors to the Lab are locked, but the doors on the other side of the building aren't. Enter the right side of the Lab. Obviously, security isn't that great here. On your right you'll find some different-colored computer screens. Press on the one with the purple screen. Press it. Now you can go through the other side of the Lab. But first, you'll notice that the gate in front of you can't be opened without a . Go to the now-open Lab and you'll see a PC—save! Go around the PC to the upper-left corner to get three s. Go to the right side and you'll see some stairs. Go downstairs. Follow this maze and you'll see a scientist in the northwest corner of the map. You must fight this guy. |} He runs away and drops the . Now go downstairs again and you'll be where on the other side of the chasm where those two s blew up The Under Subway. There's an item chest containing three s. Go back to the save point and save. I'd save after every time you snag a Shadow Pokémon in this area. Now go to the other side of the Lab and use your newly-acquired Card Key to open that locked gate by the purple computer screen. Take the elevator down. From here, go left and down. Eventually, a Cipher Peon will drop down from the ceiling. Take the elevator down. You'll be in a testing room. A will catch you and battle you. Go to the stairs on the right. You will fight another Researcher. After this battle, on the desk, you will find the . It seems this game has a lot of keys to use. I guess that's why they call them " ." Go through the Lab until you get to a locked door. Before you use the door, on the very right, you can talk to a Researcher for an optional battle. Now, use the . You will be attacked by yet another . After the battle, go back and save. Go back to where you opened the locked door and go left. You'll pass a worker. He does nothing. You might find a here. The locations of the DNA Samples are randomized in set locations throughout the Lab. You need to collect three to get all the way through it. Go back and down. Eventually, another Cipher Peon will attack. Go back and save if you wish. Go back to where you were and take the next elevator down. Go left and you'll be ambushed again. Keep going right and you'll see an item box containing a . Go up and you'll be in another testing room. The will catch you. |} Go back through the door and to the right, where another Cipher Peon awaits. Go back and save. Come back here and you'll find two elevators side by side. Take the right one. Here is where you analyze the s you've picked up. You will need this to get to Ein. Come back to the double elevators and take the left one. You will have to fight a here. After this, he walks over pushes the alarm button. Don't think this does anything—it doesn't. You can still go back to and save and heal. Go north of the alarm button and another Cipher Peon fights you. After this, is a locked door. On the right is a security panel. It will ask you to input a password. Look at the three s you've collected and analyzed. The password is the three Pokémon whose DNA you've collected. It is possible to get the password right without collecting DNA, but you could be here a while. Now, the door will open and you'll see a familiar face. It's Skrub, the Cipher Peon that attacked the Relic Stone with his Shadow . Now…you must make sure you go all the way back and save, because the next battle will be very hard if you don't. When you come back, go down the stairs. Be sure you have lots of s, s, s, and any other healing item with you, along with a good amount of s. As you go down the stairs, on the lower left side is an item chest containing an . To the lower right corner is the creator of the Shadow Pokémon himself—Ein. He will battle you now. |} Ein will leave after his defeat. Grab the from the desk. Also be sure to grab from the nearby item box. Take the elevator up and get out of the Lab. As soon as you exit the interior of the lab, you get an email from Nett. Head down to The Under. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Colosseum